Visser Three (yet another Eminem Rip-Off!)
by Elcolo9
Summary: Visser Three can relate to Marshall Mathers...


Artist:Vissa Three  
Album: The Visser Three LP   
Song: Visser Three  
  
  
You know I just don't get it  
Last year I was nobody  
This year I'm runnin' an invasion  
Now everyone wants to come around like I owe em sumthin...  
The fuck you want from me?  
An Andalite host?  
Get the fuck outta here!  
You see I'm...  
Just Visser Three...  
I'm just a regular Yeerk I don't know why  
All the fuss about me...  
Nobody ever gave a fuck before   
All they did was doubt me...  
Now everybody wanna run they mouth  
And try to infest my host body...  
Yo, you might see me joggin  
Or you might see me morphin  
You might see me trottin   
A dead Andalite bandit  
With his head chopped off in the park  
With a spiked collar hollerin  
At him cuz the son of a bitch wont quit morphin  
Or leaning out a window with a cocked Dracon  
Drivin up the block in the blade ship they killed Elfangor with  
Lookin for Seerow's killas  
Dressin ridiculous  
Blue and blue like I don't see what the big deal is  
Double barrel twelve gauge bigger than David tryin' to steal my wallet  
Pissed off, cuz Crayak and Drode just missed all us  
Watchin all these cheap immitations get rich off me  
And get promotions that shoulda been theirs like they switched Yeerk pools  
And amist all this Humans and Dracon beams  
I just sit back and just watch and just get nauseas  
And walk around with a empty bottle of Remmy Martin   
Startin shit like some 26 year old skinny Leeram (God Damn It)  
I'm anti Andalite and not a Republican  
It's instincts to kill my tail blade so don't get me started  
These fuckin brats can't sing and Chapman's garbage  
What is this bitch retarded  
Gimme back my sixteen dollars  
All I see is sissies in magazines smilin (Hehe)  
Whatever happened to wildin out and being violent  
Whatever happened to catchin a good old-fashioned passionate  
Ass whoopin and getting your hoofs, fur, and your stalk eyes tooken  
Andalite kids on the block suck allota dick  
Boy girl fanfics make me sick  
And I can't wait till I catch all you Andalites in public  
Imma love it (Ha Ha Ha)  
Visser eight don't like me (Uh Uh)  
He said some shit devior despite me (Yep)  
Then went and dyed his hair just like me (Ha Ha)  
A bunch of littleYeerks wanna morph just like me  
Run around screamin "I don't care, just bite me" (Na Na)  
I think I was put here to destroy this world  
And infest your little 4 year old boy or girl  
Plus I was put here to put fear  
In Andalites who spray FAYGO root beer  
And call themselves clowns cuz they look queer  
FAGGY 2 dope and silent gay  
Claimin this city, when y'all live twenty miles away  
And I don't wrestle I'll knock you fuckin Andalites the fuck out  
Ask them about the pool they was at when they snuck out  
After they ducked out the back when they saw us and bugged out  
Ducked down and got shredderl shot at they truck PLOW!  
Look at y'all runnin your mouth again  
When you aint seen a fuckin mile roll South of 10  
And I don't need help   
From D-12  
To beat up  
Two females  
And make up  
When they tried to scratch me   
Wit big nails  
Slim Davie...you damn right Slim Davie   
I don't get fucked in mine like you two little flamin faggots  
Cuz I'm...  
Just Visser Three...  
I'm not a Andalite guy   
I'll knock you out if you talk about me...  
Come and see me on the streets alone   
If you assholes doubt me...  
And if wanna run your mouth   
Then come and take your best shot at me...  
Is it because you love me   
That y'all expect so much of me  
You little groupie bitch get off me  
Go fuck Chapie  
Now because of this blonde mop  
That's on top  
Wit this fucked up head that I've got good  
I've gone good   
The underground just spun around and did a 360  
Now these Yeerks diss me and act like some big sissies  
Oh, he just did some shit with Melissie  
So now he thinks he's too big to do some shit with MC Big Vissie  
My fuckin bitch mom suing for ten million  
She must want a dollar for every body I been stealin  
Shit, where the fuck you think I picked up the habit  
All I had to do was go in Yeerk pool and get out faster  
Which is it bitch Mrs. Esplin or Ms. Sathers  
It doesn't matter........maggot  
Talkin about how I fabricated my past  
He's just aggravated I wont aquire him in his ass  
So tell me, what the hell is a fella to do  
For every million I make, another Sub-Visser sues  
Family fightin and fussin   
Over for who wants to invite me to supper  
All of a sudden   
I got 90 some cousins (Hey It's Me)  
A half brother and sister who never seen me  
Or even bothered to call me  
Until they saw me on TV  
Now everybody's so happy and proud  
I'm finally allowed   
To set foot in my girlfriends house (Hey)  
And then to top it off I walk to the newsstand  
And buy this cheap ass magazine with a food stamp  
Skipped to the last page flipped cause i never fail  
And what do i see? A picture of my big blue tail!  
Ok, lemme give you motherfuckers some help  
Uh here...double XL, double XL  
Now your magazine shouldn't have so much trouble to sell  
Aww fuck it I'll even buy a couple myself  
Cuz I'm...  
Just Visser Three...  
I'm just a regular Yeerk I don't know   
All the fuss about me...  
Nobody ever gave a fuck before   
All they did was doubt me...  
Now everybody wanna run they mouth  
And try to take shots at me...  
Because I'm...  
Just Visser Three...  
I'm just a regular Yeerk I don't know   
All the fuss about me...  
Nobody ever gave a fuck before   
All they did was doubt me...  
Now everybody wanna run they mouth  
And try to take shots at me...  



End file.
